Still
by windsong2
Summary: Draco returns to the Wizarding World to find that some things will remain unresolved


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

AN1 - I am posting this for my wife Shade.  This story was inspired by a song.  
AN2 - All feedback welcome, all flames will be laughed at.  
  


Still

Draco Malfoy smiled as he stepped through the arch into Diagon Alley. The confusion of sights and sounds that greeted him was a welcome sight after so many years in the Muggle world. He walked down the street, glancing in windows and just wandering aimlessly; just enjoying being an anonymous part of the hustle and bustle of the Alley. He had left school after graduation, quietly slipping away, silently leaving the Wizarding world behind him.

He had kept up with the news, however. He knew about the war, had followed all the articles about battles, and had cried when he saw the names of friends listed among the dead. He knew when Potter had finally met the Dark Lord and defeated him; the Prophet had trumpeted Voldemort's final defeat loudly. He knew when his mother had died, but did not attend the funeral. He read about his father's death, killed in an escape attempt from Azkaban. He knew, but didn't care about the fate of his parents. He had turned his back on his family that awful night when his life as a Malfoy had ended. 

Two days out of Hogwarts and he had been called by his mother to meet with Voldemort, receive the Dark Mark, and pledge his allegiance, life, and loyalty to the Dark Lord. He could still remember the anger in his mother's eyes, the malicious pleasure in Voldemort's, and that high pitched, evil laughter as Voldemort tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse when Draco had refused to join him.

Those last two years at school, with out his father's ominous prescence, his heavy handed punishments, and his constant threats and terror had been both a relief and eye opener for Draco. He found himself withdrawing inside, pulling away from the other students, no longer being the cruel child he had once been. He had tasted freedom, and would not give it up.

After they left him, bleeding and curled up in agony, he had crawled to his feet, and made it to his room. He packed quickly and left, and had never again set foot in Malfoy Manor. He found his way to the Muggle world, and to his own surprise, had thrived there. He found a job, supported himself, and had stayed away from anything remotely magical for the last 10 years. This was his first real foray back into the world of magic. 

He had just stopped in at Fortescue's and had gotten an ice cream. He was standing just outside of the shop, witch and warlock watching, and eating his cone when his gaze met another's. He froze, his cone forgotten halfway to his mouth, as he watched Harry Potter approach him. He quickly looked around, seeking an avenue of escape, but was caught by indecision just long enough for Harry to make his way to Draco. 

"Draco, is that you?" Harry could not believe that Draco Malfoy was here, in front of him. He had dropped of the magical radar years ago. Those years had been kind, downright generous to him. Draco's hair was short, and a soft white blond. His silver eyes were calmer than Harry remembered. Draco's trim body and tan were shown off to perfection by the soft heather T-shirt and faded blue jeans he wore.

Draco swallowed hard as he took in Harry's appearance, returning the frank once-over Harry had given him. His black hair was as unruly as ever, the brilliant emerald eyes no longer hidden behind glasses. Harry was also dressed in jeans, and T-shirt, both form fitting the lithe body. 

"Potter, fancy meeting you here," he drawled, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach. He had known eventually he would run into Potter, but he had hoped he'd have a little more time to get over him, over the constant ache of need for him that he had always had. He had always wanted Harry, it was part of the reason he'd been such a shit to him in school.

"Where have you been? How are you?" Harry asked, grinning. "I haven't seen you or heard from you since Hogwarts!" Spontaneously, Harry reached forward and hugged Draco. Draco froze, his heart slamming against his chest. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and could only feel the ache that told him that he still loved the man hugging him. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, he tentatively returned the hug. He smiled at Harry, but screamed inside when Harry drew back.

Draco gestured to the tables in front of Fortescue's and they sat, and talked. Draco found himself telling Harry everything, holding back only his feelings for Harry. Harry, in turn, told Draco of his final battle with Voldemort, and the days leading up to it, how terrified he'd been. They talked of friends, remembered those who had fallen in the war, and talked of what they had done since then. They talked for hours as the witches and wizards passed by them. 

Finally, Draco stood, Harry following suit.

"I really need to go, Harry, but maybe we could meet for dinner?" He hated how unsure he sounded, but hope soared in him when Harry nodded, and smiled.

"You really should come over to my place for dinner soon. We'd love to have you."

"We?" Draco questioned, his smile faltering and hope dying.

Suddenly a stunning blond witch detached herself from the crowd, walked up to Harry, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry smiled at her, placed an arm around her shoulder, and turned to smile again at Draco. "This is my wife, Diana," He said, "Honey, this is Draco, an old friend from school."

Draco's guts twisted and he felt a cold lump form in his throat. It hurt to breathe. He gave his best smile, weak as it was, but he was dying inside. 

"Hey Draco, we do have to get going. But it was really great to see you. Dinner, soon, right?"

"Sure," Draco replied, hating how he felt, missing the protection his arrogance had always afforded him, and even hating Harry for hurting him, as unrealistic as that was.

And with that, Harry turned, and holding hands with his wife, and disappeared into the crowd in Diagon Alley. Draco watched them go, feeling his heart leave with them.


End file.
